<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Peppermint by SamGetYourPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749128">The Taste of Peppermint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGetYourPen/pseuds/SamGetYourPen'>SamGetYourPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Two Shot, new year's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGetYourPen/pseuds/SamGetYourPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is in a slump during the Christmas season but a little magic (and a certain Malfoy) may be just the answer she didn't think to look for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione cupped her mug of spiced cider close to her and breathed in the scent of cloves and cinnamon. The great hall was full of sparkling lights, ornament drenched swags, and floating candles surrounding the towering Christmas trees. It was as Christmas-y as you could get and really was lovely. It just wasn't enough to distract Hermione from gloomier thoughts.</p><p>She missed her parents, for whom she had not yet perfected her spell to reverse her memory charm. On a closer front, she had fallen into the same bickering with Ron and, by extension, Harry. She had hid in the great hall just to avoid another bout of raised voices. It just felt so much harder to find the magic in Christmas this year.</p><p>Across the room, Malfoy was sitting in a corner with his own mug, chasing pieces of a mince pie around his plate. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. She gathered her own things and walked across the hall to plunk down her things across from him. He looked up with a blank look on his face and surveyed her.</p><p>"Where are your other two heads?"</p><p>"Did you get anything for Christmas?" she asked.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow. "Careful, Granger. You're implying that you think I wouldn't get anything."</p><p>"Well?" she pressed. She knew he knew she knew he had.</p><p>He looked up from his pie, face still stoic. "It was rather clever. Though," -he tapped his fork against his lips- "I admit I was rather pissed when I opened it."</p><p>"Well?" She leaned forward, feeling a little anxious. "Did it work?"</p><p>He pulled up his robe sleeve so that she could see the diamond cufflinks sparkle in the candlelight.</p><p>She grinned in delight. "It did!" She grabbed his shirt cuff and angled the cuffs to and fro to catch the light. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.</p><p>He tugged his sleeve from her grip and frowned at her. "You mean you sent me a present you weren't sure was going to transform from coal?"</p><p>"I tried it on a very tiny amount of coal and it seemed to work but it was too much work and magic to do any more of a test."</p><p>"So it was possible you were going to send me coal for Christmas?"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop pouting."</p><p>Malfoy shook his head and looked down at his pie again. "Thanks."</p><p>Hermione tilted her head.</p><p>"For the present, I mean" -he went back to stabbing at his pie with a fork- "and the note."</p><p>Hermione smiled. "You know I meant it. All of this has already started to change you into a better person."</p><p>They were silent for a while as Malfoy finished off his pie.</p><p>When he was finished, he set his fork down and looked up to meet her eyes. "Why do you care?"</p><p>Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You'll have to be more specific."</p><p>"Why are you talking to me after all that has happened?"</p><p>She looked down, playing with one of the ribbons decorating the table. "I had had enough of hate."</p><p>At his silence she looked up to his face. He just watched her, waiting.</p><p>She shrugged. "We're friends now. I talk to you because I want to talk to you."</p><p>"You've always had a thing for lost causes," he sighed, sitting farther back on the bench.</p><p>"And you've always been a moody idiot," she returned. "Why can't I have just decided that I like you?"</p><p>"Because things are never that simple" -he folded his arms- "and I don't like being pitied."</p><p>Hermione threw up her hands. "I just wanted a friend and after this year I thought we had actually become that!" She swung her foot over the bench and grabbed her book. "I thought because of everything we both went through, you understood." She reached across the table and poked his arm because she couldn't reach his chest. "Instead, you think I've been pitying you?" She stomped off, only wiping her eyes when she was far enough away from Malfoy that she didn't think he'd notice.</p><p>She spent the rest of Christmas hiding in one of the towers, watching some of her fellow classmates playing in the snow, or reading her book. Her right arm sometimes ached with the cold weather, even when she was warm inside. She rubbed her wrist and tried not to feel pity for herself.</p><p>"Why do I always care for guys who will just hurt me in the end?" She whispered to the frosted window, resting her forehead against the icy glass.</p><p>When it was time for Christmas dinner, Hermione walked down several magical staircases to join the rest of the school in the great hall. She sat with the Gryffindors but looked across the table towards Malfoy. He was off a little from his classmates and was staring in her direction. After a few moments he didn't drop his eyes and so Hermione shifted her own gaze away again. Did he hate her now? She couldn't keep up with either of her boys' shifting moods. Ron and Harry were acting like nothing had ever happened.</p><p>"So, Mione, you think it's a good present right, the book?" Ron asked in between mouthfuls.</p><p>"Oh yes. In fact, it's so good I'm saving it to re-gift to you on your birthday," she said primly as she carefully filled her spoon with soup.</p><p>"What? Now I'm dying to know what book you got her, Ron!" Ginny chortled. "What blunder-headed miss-step did you make this time?"</p><p>"He gave me a dieting cookbook." Hermione glared at Ron.</p><p>He guffawed. "Hilarious, isn't it?"</p><p>"It will be when she gives it back to you," Ginny returned.</p><p>At the end of dinner, Hermione left with her friends towards the Gryffindor tower. However, outside the entrance, Malfoy was waiting underneath one of the trees. He was staring her down again. Hermione straightened and returned his look with a frown.</p><p>As her group continued closer, he kept his eye contact but did nothing else and she was beginning to think he wouldn't do anything when he stepped forward and grabbed her hand. She stopped but she had been at the back of her group and no one noticed.</p><p>She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head and stared him down, waiting for what he was going say. He looked around and growled at her, "Come with me."</p><p>He turned and pulled her along by her arm. Hermione didn't try to shake off his hand but didn't let him push her into anything more than a sedate walk.</p><p>Once they were in a more secluded area, Malfoy stopped and turned back to her, his hand still gripping hers as if he was worried she would run. The hallway was mostly dark, but the moonlight was reflected off of the snow outside and onto one side of his face. He opened his mouth, grimaced, and then fished around in his robes. He pulled out a small green package tied with silver ribbons and, turning her palm upwards, nestled the packaged in her hand.</p><p>She looked down at it and then up at his impatient face. When he released her hand, she carefully unwrapped the gift. Malfoy shifted from one foot to the other. Underneath the paper, there was a velvety red box that popped open to reveal two gold sphinx earrings. One flicked its tail and the other stretched out its wings.</p><p>Hermione blinked down at the earrings. She wasn't much of a jewelry person herself but she could appreciate these. "They are a lovely bit of magic," she said out loud, using her fingertip to stroke the back of one gently.</p><p>"I didn't do that part," he answered, his voice low and raspy.</p><p>She looked up and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I... they're like an owl but can carry a short verbal message."</p><p>Hermione raised the other eyebrow, impressed.</p><p>He plucked one of the earrings from her box and whispered to the sphinx. It crawled along his finger and then jumped off, wings catching the smallest amount of moonlight as they flapped. It swooped along past her face and she felt its tiny claws catch on her earlobe. They were hard enough for her to expect it to hurt, but not sharp enough to pierce her skin. Then she heard it. A whisper that sounded just like Malfoy.</p><p>"Tell Granger I'm glad she is my friend. I don't deserve her"</p><p>She couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face, even though it pulled out the sadder emotions she had felt earlier that day too. She could feel her tears gather in her eyes even as she felt a rush of relief. She looked up into his face, still so intent on hers, a slight smile echoing her own.</p><p>"Me too," she whispered back, loud enough he could hear it without the sphinx. "I'm glad you are my friend."</p><p>A real, albeit small, smile pulled his lips up and he took another step forward, picking up the back from the earring and catching the sphinx still perched on her ear. His fingers, just a little rough from potions duties, slid along the outside of her ear as worked to secure the earring. Hermione tried to stop the quick breath at the tingle that shot down from her ear to her stomach. Then he picked up the other earring and bent down to do the same on her other ear. His attention was caught in avoiding getting her hair tangled in the earring but Hermione had to deal with his jawline and exposed neck right in her face. She could smell the Christmas-y scent of pines and the underlying earthy tones of his hair. She swallowed and gripped hard onto the box.</p><p>He straightened and admired the earrings now in her ears, his fingers curled around the back of her neck.</p><p>"So you did that last bit of magic? Getting it to send a message?" she asked, trying not to sound breathless.</p><p>"In case you are ever without your wand. I know how much that worries you." His hand slid forward until he cupped the side of her cheek with his palm</p><p>Hermione gulped again and cupped his hand with hers. She smiled and squeezed his hand hard. "That was really thoughtful. I will treasure them."</p><p>She reached up to finger her other earring as she felt it twitch. As she did, Malfoy's hands slid backwards to dig into her hair and he backed her up against the wall next to the window. Her hand already holding onto one of his tightened its grip but the other was left hanging awkwardly between them.</p><p>As Malfoy leaned even closer, she could smell the mint on his breath. Had he really thought that far in advance? Did it matter? He paused just a little before her lips and she knew he was waiting for her to close the gap. She could feel his breath brushing against her face, tickling curls along her jaw. Without thinking, her free hand wound up to press against the base of his head. They hung there, sharing breaths, as Hermione panicked. Did she want to kiss him? Of course she did! Should she kiss him? That was the question. Should she really start something so soon after everything else? After Ron?</p><p>She pulled her eyes from his thin, pale lips, and into his grey eyes. His eyes flicked from her mouth, to the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and then up to her eyes. There they locked with hers. Looking into his face, she was reminded of what he had just said. <em>I don't deserve her.</em></p><p>He started to pull away a little, tilting his eyes so she couldn't see them. Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down towards her mouth. She stopped short of an actual kiss, afraid of slamming their teeth together, but Malfoy took care of that.</p><p>He pulled her up so she was on her tiptoes and immediately took her lip in his. It wasn't a gentle kiss. Their mouths came together hard and almost painfully the first time. His hands were cold and solid against her neck but his mouth was warm and firm. His lips tasted like peppermint and were just a tiny bit sticky with sugar. Her lips tingled each time he brushed them with his. Then she felt a sharp tug as he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth. She gasped and opened her eyes. He did it again and she grabbed at his hair but her fingers scraped along his buzzed neckline. He groaned and tried to pull her closer but she had just heard someone else coming down the hallway.</p><p>"Malfoy," she said, but it came out slurred against his mouth. She moved to push his chest away from her and their lips separated. She cupped his chin with her hands as he panted and swallowed. He then opened his eyes as the students she had heard brushed by them.</p><p>He looked down just as she bit her lip. As his eyes flicked from her face to her lips again, she tried to stop worrying her lip. "I don't think I can handle any more without it getting out of control," she whispered.</p><p>He rubbed her lip with his thumb, pulling it out from underneath her teeth. "You're right," he muttered. "Like always."</p><p>Hermione smiled, her lips stretching underneath his hand. "I am glad I was right about this." She motioned a little between the two of them.</p><p>Another group of students passed them along the hallway. "Want to go back to the great hall for some cider?" Hermione asked. "It appears it's emptying out now."</p><p>As they walked back, Malfoy adjusted her scarf, tucking it under her hair and pulling the edges straight. She tugged his shirt collar down over his tie and began to fuss with it a little more when he captured her hand in his. Then he pulled it down to hide both their hands inside his robe pocket. Just the thrill of their fingers brushing against each other's was enough to bring another smile to her face.</p><p>She had never experienced this sort of magic during Christmas before but she found she was happy to let it replace the usual sort this year.</p><p>...</p><p>I hope you guys find a way to enjoy the holiday season :) I'll post the second part after Christmas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Taste of Peppermint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had him against one of the library's alcoves, one knee hitched up next to his hip and her fingers pressed against the window to frame his head. He brushed a kiss on her lips, so light she barely felt it. He did it again, still too light, teasing her with the scent of peppermint. Making a small growl, she followed him as he pulled away, pressing against his mouth until his head gently thudded against the window. She started to pull back but he grabbed her hips and held her. Her fingers were starting to chill from the glass and so she wrapped them around the back of his head, running her fingers along his silky hair and warm skin. She pulled his head down for an easier angle to kiss and he dug his fingers into her hips to pull her closer. She was completely lost in him when it was interrupted by someone's voice behind her.</p><p>"Slumming, are we, Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione jerked and pushed off of Malfoy's chest to try to catch a view of who it was as they disappeared along the bookshelves. All she caught was their gold and red scarf.</p><p>She turned back to Malfoy to see his half-lidded eyes flick from the retreating intruder and back to her. His hands were a little tenser against her, squeezing hard.</p><p>She leaned down and kissed him again, a little chaster than their previous kiss, just focusing on trying to pour her affection through the contact that felt like champagne bubbling against her lips. He responded almost immediately and she pulled away.</p><p>"We need to do something about that," she said.</p><p>"And what is that?" he said, not opening his eyes, but resting the back of his head against the window.</p><p>"We've got something that that Gryffindor is missing. And probably a lot of your Slytherins too."</p><p>Malfoy opened his eyes and smirked. "A good snogging partner?" He pulled at the back of her other leg until she was sitting on his lap.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped his nose gently. "Forgiveness. Being freed from the burden of guilt and anger. It's weighing us all down."</p><p>Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a lofty goal, even for you, Granger."</p><p>She shook her head. "They just need a little push."</p><p>He leaned in to kiss her again, but Hermione had already started sliding off of him towards the floor.</p><p>"Come on, Malfoy. We've got planning to do."</p><p>...</p><p>It was a simple plan even if it wasn't the best plan either of them had had. Shove everyone in close quarters and hope for the best. Hermione used Dean's idealism to convince him and together they were able to cajole Seamus and Neville to join them. Malfoy had used threats to blackmail Theodore and Pansy. Everyone knew what they were getting into when they all arrived in Hogsmeade, and none were happy about it, except, maybe, Hermione.</p><p>Malfoy surveyed the group of predominantly males. "I suppose we can start at the Quidditch shop."</p><p>Hermione put her hand on a hip. "Honestly, why do you Quidditch players assume everyone is as mad about it as you are?"</p><p>"I like it," Dean supplied.</p><p>Hermione glared at him over her shoulder. "Well, you are one of those Quidditch players."</p><p>Theodore shrugged. "We could split up."</p><p>Hermione looked like she was considering the idea.</p><p>"No," Malfoy said, not explaining himself. "We'll just spend a little time there and move onto something else."</p><p>At the shop, Hermione hung back with part of the group as Dean, Malfoy, and Seamus were drawn into the window display of the most recent broom.</p><p>"Honestly," Hermione huffed to herself.</p><p>"You should have seen him when he was on the team," Theodore said from behind her shoulder.</p><p>She turned, trying not to display her unease. "Oh, I remember when he first joined. He was insufferable and flaunting around the Nimbuses or whatever they were. And Harry and Ron were practically salivating over them." She pressed her fingers onto her head at the memory and then realized who she talking to and quickly glanced up to see his reaction.</p><p>Theodore merely nodded. "That would cover it."</p><p>"Really, Granger," Pansy cut in. "I can't believe you would begrudge him his Quidditch. What kind of girlfriend are you?"</p><p>Hermione whirled with a comeback on her tongue but Neville was already talking.</p><p>"Hermione is one of the kindest, thoughtful people I know. Of course she is a good girlfriend."</p><p>Pansy crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Neville. "Jealous, are we?"</p><p>"Okay," Hermione said loudly. "Where are we going next?"</p><p>"The joke shop," Theodore said almost instantaneously.</p><p>"You mean, the Weasley store?" Hermione asked, surprised.</p><p>Theodore nodded solemnly and pulled out a Weasley brand love potion.</p><p>"Oh, that's what you got?" Pansy asked. "What were they thinking? I got this awful Skiving snacks. As if I would make myself sick!"</p><p>"Due to gag gifts, we both have exchanges to be made," Theodore said without inflection.</p><p>Neville nodded sagely. "At least they gave you tested products."</p><p>Theodore raised an eyebrow at that. "It seems you Gryffindors had a few trials I was unaware of in the formation of the joke shop."</p><p>Although there was conversation, it was mostly stilted and Hermione was glad when Malfoy came back, arguing the finer points of broom speed and dexterity.</p><p>...</p><p>Hermione watched sadly as the group dispersed once in the Weasley joke shop.</p><p>"This is doomed," she whispered to Malfoy, resting her head against his shoulder.</p><p>He reached for her arm and threaded their fingers together. "We all spent almost half an hour in each other's presence. That's good. You can't expect any miracles from this lot."</p><p>She looked up at him and smiled, even if it was pained.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her when she looked behind him and her eyes widened. "Ron!" she said and ducked behind him. "Come on!" She tried to drag him towards the door but Malfoy resisted.</p><p>Malfoy stood still and stared Ron down as he walked towards them. "Weasley."</p><p>Ron ignored him. "Hermione, what are you doing with this git?"</p><p>Hermione turned back to face Ron. "Don't call him that!"</p><p>"Now you're buddies with him? We're all going to Broomsticks for a drink. Come with us." He grabbed Hermione's arm as he headed out the door.</p><p>Hermione resisted. "No, Ron. Stop trying to force me to do things."</p><p>"So you're going to pick a Death Eater over your friends? Who knows what sick joke he's going to pull on you?"</p><p>Hermione bristled.</p><p>"Oh, and you are claiming to be her friend?" Pansy asked walking up beside them. "If you were, wouldn't you know that they're dating? Only an idiot would think he would date someone like Granger as a joke."</p><p>Ron sneered. "I'll just leave you with your Slytherin friends," he said and pushed through the shop doors.</p><p>Hermione momentarily let her face fall into her hands. Then she looked up at Pansy and smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>Pansy pursed her lips. "It's true. Draco would only date someone like you if he was serious. Dating you is going to mess his life up even more than it already is."</p><p>Hermione looked up to Malfoy but he subtly shook his head.</p><p>Hermione sighed and reached to hold his hand again. "Might as well shop now."</p><p>...</p><p>Hermione might have still had sweets on her brain when she came up with her next scheme. Which might have been caused by Malfoy's kisses always tasting like peppermint. In any case, she convinced the elves to bake cookies and prepare frosting for cookie decorations. She had also gotten Professor McGonagall to announce it at dinner so that a lot more students came this time.</p><p>It was mostly segregated into houses, or at least the Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to invent a complicated game to avoid each other. Sitting next to Malfoy meant she was surrounded by Slytherins. Not that it was any more hostile than sitting on the Gryffindors' side would have been. She could feel the glares from Ron.</p><p>Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, Hermione!" It was Luna. "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>Hermione scooted closer to Malfoy. "Go ahead, Luna. How was your Christmas?"</p><p>"Wonderful. I got presents from my friends and ate as much pudding as I wanted!" Luna sat down next to Hermione and picked up several cookies from one of the platters. "Theodore, would you pass me the blue frosting?" she asked of the boy next to her.</p><p>He turned towards her and did a double take. "Loo- Lovegood. Erm, yeah." He reached blindly, not taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>"Oi, watch it!" someone said and he turned so he could find the frosting bag before handing it to her.</p><p>"Hermione, you got some green?" Ginny called from her table.</p><p>"Only if you want to come trade for the red!" Hermione called back. It seemed some things were too deeply entrenched, even in the house elves.</p><p>Ginny got up and came over to the Slytherin table, waving a red bag at her. "Coming right up!" Once Ginny got to the table she stopped short at the sight of all the Slytherin's attention on her. She awkwardly set the red frosting down. "Erm, we can't do any Christmas trees unless we want them a sickly yellow!" She giggled uncomfortably.</p><p>"And we can't do candy canes or holly," Hermione responded. "Malfoy, could you give her some frosting to save all the Gryffindor Christmas trees?"</p><p>He slanted his eyes towards her and grunted but picked up one of the green frosting bags and handed to her.</p><p>"Erm, thanks?" Ginny said, backing up as quickly as she could.</p><p>Hermione watched her return to her own table and then Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Baby steps, Granger." Malfoy leaned over her and then nudged her head with his forehead until she tilted her head. Then he licked the side of her mouth.</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened and she turned towards him.</p><p>"Frosting," he explained and then leaned down to kiss her again. She could taste the sweetness of frosting and cookies as he kissed her.</p><p>"Get a room!"</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes to find Pansy sneering at them. Malfoy glanced towards Pansy and then deliberately smeared more frosting on Hermione's lips and proceeded to kiss it off.</p><p>Hermione would have enjoyed it but now she knew most of the Slytherins were watching.</p><p>Malfoy stopped and studied her face.</p><p>"Really, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.</p><p>"Save a few cookies for later," Malfoy told Hermione in low, frustrated tones.</p><p>Hermione smiled.</p><p>...</p><p>It was New Year's Eve and Hermione really didn't feel like she had made any progress on her plan. Everything seemed to have flopped. She had spent a lot of time setting up preparation for the New Year's celebration that she really hadn't seen Malfoy as frequently since the cookie incident. Even when they were together, everything just seemed busy. As Hermione finished up on a few last magical spells, Malfoy leaned against a table and watched her.</p><p>"You're a hard person to date during the school year, aren't you, Granger?"</p><p>Hermione turned to him and bit her lip. She wasn't sure. Really, she hadn't dated anyone other than Ron, for how short-lived that had been.</p><p>"You just love getting caught up in projects and plans and school work probably."</p><p>Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I can't help it."</p><p>They were drawn towards each other, and soon his fingers were drawing patterns along her arms and down her back. She tilted her head back and looked up into his grey eyes, almost blue. Then the door banged open.</p><p>"Oh, good, Miss Granger. Are the preparations done?"</p><p>Hermione stepped away from Malfoy and smiled at the Charms Professor.</p><p>"Professor Flitwick! Yes, I've made the preparations."</p><p>"Excellent, excellent. You always had a knack for charms."</p><p>As the Professor continued to ramble on, Hermione stepped even further away from Malfoy. She squeezed his hand before letting go and beginning to discuss logistics.</p><p>...</p><p>Professor Flitwick had charmed a miniature Big Ben to fill the Great Hall at Hermione's suggestion. Hopefully a little bit of familiar for the celebrations to decrease the homesickness of the muggle-borns. So maybe she had been thinking of herself when she made the suggestion. It did look impressive backlit by the sparklers they had charmed to continue to spark and fizzle in blues and purples. The school had even hired the Weird Sisters for the event, and they were playing upbeat music at the base of the clock tower.</p><p>There were a quite a few students dancing in front of the teacher's table-turned-stage. Some in more traditional wizard dances like those they had been taught for the Yule Ball, and others in free-form jumping and waving arms. The lighting was low, but from what Hermione could tell, it seemed like most of the students staying for the winter hols had come down. Hermione turned to Malfoy and grinned.</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>He smiled back. "Of course, Granger. Now," –he grabbed her hand- "let's go dance."</p><p>She let herself be pulled along down towards the dancing area. He pulled her close and led her into a dance like a cross with tango and swing. It didn't really make any sense to Hermione, but Malfoy was a good enough lead that she just had to listen to his hands that ghosted along her body. As they danced she was caught up in the press of his hands along her back and the brief contact of both their bodies as he pulled her in. Really, she had never enjoyed dancing quite this much. As he pulled her in again, he leaned in and brushed her ear with his lips as she turned a slow circle around him. Startled, she looked back to meet his hooded eyes and smirk. Well, he'd just have to wait until the next time he pulled her close.</p><p>However, instead she was tapped on the shoulder and Pansy's voice was in her ear. "Draco, dance with me. Theo is really no good at dancing compared to you."</p><p>Malfoy spared a glance towards Pansy and then looked down at Hermione, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>Hermione sighed and nodded. "House Unity," she mouthed and then continued in a normal voice. "Only if Theo is willing to dance with me."</p><p>She turned to meet Theodore's stoic face. "If you wish."</p><p>She took a step towards Theodore and then Malfoy caught her shoulder. She tilted her head to look up at him and he kissed her, supporting the back of her head as it tilted further back under his force.</p><p>"Really, Draco! PDA. Now come dance with me."</p><p>Malfoy and Hermione shared a silent look before parting to different partners.</p><p>That was how they spent most of their evening, a few dances together and then being pulled apart by their friends for various duties. She was starting to share the frustrated look in Malfoy's eyes. She knew his reasons and she could admit to herself part of hers were the same. However, it was also that in the couples dancing, there were no Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs. Malfoy was right but it was still so frustrating to see how much everyone hated each other still.</p><p>As the band announced five minutes until the countdown, Hermione and Malfoy found each other in the middle of the dance floor. He leaned against her back and wrapped his arms around to catch her elbows and pull her closer. They swayed back and forth, not saying anything, and Hermione let her eyes drift shut. The lead band member started talking but really Hermione didn't care to listen, too distracted by Malfoy's breath along her neck and his chest pressed against her shoulder. Then the clock tower chimed, nearly deafening as it echoed across the hall.</p><p>Hermione's head jerked up and she chanced a smile at Malfoy before turning her attention to the stage again. They began the countdown, shouting in unison.</p><p>"Ten! Nine! Eight!"</p><p>Hermione glanced around the hall and gave a silent prayer that all the charms would work.</p><p>"...Three! Two! One!"</p><p>As the tower began to bong, counting out the midnight hour, the Weasley fireworks sparked and chased across the ceiling. As they sped by, the sparklers jumped from their places and buzzed down to flit about among the students. Hermione laughed in delight and reached her finger out as a sparkler buzzed along it. Then, as the fireworks sputtered out and they were only surrounded by the more peaceful lights of the sparklers, Hermione realized that the band had begun playing Auld Lang Syne.</p><p>Pansy caught Malfoy and Theo's hands and Malfoy quickly grabbed hers, their hands crossed in front of them. Someone caught her other hand and Hermione smiled to see Ginny with Harry on her other side. As the song continued, all students were catching people's hands. Hermione noticed that Luna was holding Theo's hand, linking up to Neville. As Hermione looked around the circle, she realized that they had formed one whole circle, not the usual smaller ones. They began to sway and Hermione squeezed Malfoy's hand and smiled even as tears started to form in the backs of her eyes.</p><p>"We're a circle," she whispered to him.</p><p>He looked up to see the unbroken circle, all of the students holding hands. "Baby steps," he said, smiling.</p><p>Hermione leaned her head down on his shoulder and sang along happily, "for auld lang syne, my dear. For auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."</p><p>The band transitioned into a faster beat and the second round of fireworks went off, accompanied by noise-makers and charms set off by students. She hugged Ginny as soon as she let go, and they laughed, wishing each other a Happy New Years.</p><p>She turned to Malfoy and he caught her by her upper back with one hand and started backing her up towards the nearest wall. His kisses lingered along her hairline as he kept an eye where they were going. Hermione laughed and ran her fingers along his stomach and up to grab his shoulders, sliding along the impossibly silky shirt he was wearing. "Hermione," he grumbled and then her back was up against the cool stone. An errant sparkler lit up his face in a high contrast of sparks and shadow.</p><p>"Happy New Years, Draco," she whispered back, feeling a rush of tenderness towards him. She ran her hand along his arm until she grasped his hand and pulled it towards her. She pressed her lips along each knuckle and then flipped his hand to kiss down to the pulse point at his wrist. She looked up to meet his dark, hungry gaze.</p><p>She smiled and flicked her tongue out along his wrist. It was just a little bit salty and so smooth.</p><p>His hand escaped hers and came up to cup the side of her face. "Happy New Years, Hermione."</p><p>He kissed her, it was hard to separate the flashes of the fireworks and her own elation as he deepened the kiss. The peppermint was still there. She wondered if it was always there.</p><p>They break apart to breathe, foreheads pressed against each other.</p><p>"Here's to a beginning," he whispered.</p><p>She smiled and bit her lip. "A new beginning for all of us."</p><p>As he leaned down to kiss her, there was a sort of magic to it all. It seemed to thread through the air along with the sparklers and fireworks. A hope that things could get better, would get better.</p><p>Smiling against his mouth, Hermione sucked in the smell of him and the taste of peppermint.</p><p>...................................................................................................</p><p>A/N: That's all I plan to write for this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!</p><p>I haven't reread this story so if you catch a mistake feel free to let me know! I've got a Valentine's story posted if you are in the mood for more fluff ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>